The Journals of SM
by Seth Destrucdos de Mardio
Summary: These are the journal entries of my OC character. These entries are based in the Skulduggery Pleasant world with no actual characters from the series being involved in these entries. A few events from the series may be included.
1. Chapter One - 3 January, 1422

**The Journals of S.M.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**3 January, 1422**

* * *

_3 January, 1422…_

This is my first entry in my journal and I am not completely sure how to do this. Am I meant to tell you about what happened today or should I start by telling you about me? I honestly have no idea but I guess I should write something about myself.

My name is Seth Mardio. Of course that is my taken name. I was born in Rome on December 14, 1412, but I have lived as long as I can remember on the outskirts of Florence. Father was born and raised in Rome while Mother was born and raised in Florence. I believe that we live near Florence to please my grandparents, Mother's parents. They have never really liked all this magical business so by living near them at least they do not try and separate Mother and Father.

So I live on the outskirts of Florence with Mother and Father. We moved here when I was only two years old and even though I was very young at the time I still remember Rome. Technically I do not remember anything about the city or anything about a certain place in Rome. The only thing I remember from Rome is my cousin. I am not allowed to write her given name so I will tell you her taken name. You may or may not know her. Sway Dark is my only cousin. I think her mother and Father are brother and sister.

Sway was born five years before me so sometime in 1407. Even though there is a massive gap between us we were very close. I have not seen Sway in many years but I know that we are still close. She is my only cousin and since she has no siblings I am all she has in the sister department and she is all I have in the same department.

I am the only child Mother and Father had. Is it my fault that Mother cannot have any more children? According to Mother's parents it is. I love my grandparents but I have a feeling that they hate me. Is it because of the whole magic thing or was it something else?

What else is there to tell you? I told you my name, how old I was, where I live, my family problems. I think that is enough about me. There really is not anything else I can say. I have had a normal upbringing until today of course. One thing that was not so normal was the fact I had no friends. Mother and Father did not like me hanging around other children and I think it comes down to the whole magic thing again. But I was never interested in friends. Well that is what I tell myself.

So what happened today? Well normally girls my age do not know how to write or read but I know both. I think the fact that I am Father's only child and the fact he can never have a son is the reason why I know how to do both. I know that Father would have liked a son but because of Mother's condition he can never have that. So he turned to me instead. He taught me to read and write. Of course this was normal for me because Sway could do both things as well. I believe that Father believes in the future generation or something like that. He treats me as an equal.

Women do not know how to read or write because men do not like women to have control over things that a woman should not have control over. But here I am. Ten years old and I know more than the average woman.

Today I started my magical training. Not much really happened. I mainly just read books and asked questions. Father told me that we had to find out what sort of magic would suit me. According to Father I have the ability to use magic but it is unknown what sort of magic as of now so that is why we only talked about it today. One of the types of magic that stood out to me was Necromancy magic. I do not know why it stood out but Father told me that it was a darker type of magic used by Necromancers, of course.

He told me that he was a master of Elemental magic and when I heard this I was interested in that sort of magic as well but I was still interested in Necromancy magic. Because of this tomorrow my uncle, Sway's father, is to visit us. Father sent him a letter today and he is to visit tomorrow around midday. I hope that Sway visits as well. It has been many years since I have seen her and I would like to see her again. She would be fifteen now but she is still my cousin.

After I finish writing this I will return to my bed and wait until tomorrow to come around but sleep will be hard to find I know that for sure.

* * *

_**AN: As some of you may have noticed this journal is of Seth Mardio not Seth Destrucdos de Mardio but Seth Mardio will become Seth Destrucdos de Mardio. One of her future personalities adds the Destrucdos de part to the name later. So I hope I didn't confuse you with that but I hope that sort of cleared it up a little.**_

_**There isn't anything else to tell you. So I hope you enjoyed this even though isn't much to enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter Two - 4 January, 1422

**The Journals of S.M.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**4 January, 1422**

* * *

_4 January, 1422…_

Okay so I may have got excited over nothing. I forgot when I wrote my last entry that my uncle was visiting because it had something to do with my magical training so of course Sway did not come. But I hold onto the thought that she wanted to come.

So today was not that bad. I learned that my uncle, Sway's father, had trained in Necromancy magic to the best of his ability. He was on the same level as Father but instead of Elemental magic he had trained in Necromancy. Granted Sway's father was not my blood related uncle but I did not care about that and I was glad to have an uncle. I love my uncle but there is also something about him that I feel is wrong. I do not know if it is the Necromancy magic that gives me that feeling or if it is something else but I have a really bad feeling that it is something else.

Look I know I should not be thinking like this but why would he leave Rome and come to Florence so quickly unless there was trouble in Rome that involved him. Of course when I started thinking about this I found another reason why Sway did not visit. Something was happening in their family that either our part of the family did not know about or I did not know about. I hated thinking like this but I had this feeling that was telling me that something was not alright.

Anyway today I learned more about Necromancy magic from my uncle. As he told me about Necromancy magic he did not try and convince me it was better than Elemental magic or any other type of magic. It was as if he was giving a choice and not forcing me to choice between the two which was nice since most girls my age are forced to do whatever other girls are meant to do.

By the end of the day I was finding it hard to decide and luckily Father did not force me to make a choice then. He even told me that if I wanted to learn both types then he would teach me both types with the help of my uncle. I decided that I would at least give both types a try before I really made a choice. I would like to see which one I was better at first before I made a choice.

Before I returned to my room to write about what happened to day I found myself eavesdropping on my uncle and Father speaking in Father's private sitting room. I was not eavesdropping on purpose. I had just been walking past the room and I just happened to stop.

"I do not know what to do?" my uncle asked.

"This is really bad," Father said. "If my sister finds out you will have to pray to god that she does not kill you," Father added.

"I know," my uncle replied. "I just want to pay her to leave and hide this but I do not have the money," my uncle said. "I swear I will pay you back," he added.

I decided to leave. I did not want to give Father a reason to stop with my training before it really began. I know I am risking it by writing what I heard here because anyone could read it if they found it but I did not know what else to do. I am too young to understand what they were talking about and I wrote it down because I was curious. Maybe when I get older I will understand what they were talking about and why my uncle needed money to pay someone to leave and hide the truth from Father's sister, my auntie and Sway's mother.


	3. Chapter Three - 5 January, 1422

**The Journals of S.M.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**5 January, 1422**

* * *

_5 January, 1422…_

Today my uncle left and headed back to Rome with whatever money Father gave him. I do not know for sure if Father gave him any money but I know that Father loves his sister and in turn he loves my uncle. I am sure that Father would not do anything that would separate them.

Before my uncle left I had to ask him how Sway was doing. I got curious about her today only because I wanted to forget what I had ever heard. I am not old enough to understand many things but I know that I should not be worrying about this because I should not know of it. So I decided to trick my mind into thinking about something else and Sway was the only thing I could really think of.

I found my uncle in dining room alone. Breakfast was to be served soon and it was odd to only find my uncle especially after the housemaid, Susanna, told me that Mother and Father were to meet me there. But they were not there when I arrived.

I know Susanna would not lie to me because I have known her as long as I can remember. She has always been the housemaid of our estate so I trust her. I do not know for sure but I believe that Susanna knows something about magic because she seems to linger in the shadows a lot around the estate and from my accidental eavesdropping last night I know she has heard things. I am also unsure if Susanna is her given or taken name. The reason why I have not asked is because I unsure if she even knows about magic. I love having Susanna as the housemaid of this estate so I am afraid if I ask she will leave.

Anyway I stepped into the dining room to find my uncle sitting at the end of the table. He was sitting at the opposite end of the table to the end where I sat with Mother and Father for meals. I looked over at him and he was looking down at the table. He appeared to be drawing something with the tip of his finger in the very thin layer of dust on the table top.

I thought about sitting down and waiting for breakfast but I was curious about Sway. So I walked over towards him and because I wanted to avoid anything that would make me think of anything else I avoided looking at whatever he was drawing.

"Uncle," I asked.

"Oh, Seth," he said only realising that I was standing near him. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Not long, uncle," I replied. "I wanted to ask you something," I added.

"Okay," my uncle said with worry in his face.

"How is Sway?" I asked.

The worry in his face quickly disappeared and he smiled softly. It was clue from this that he was glad I asked about Sway and not something else.

"She is good. She is fifteen now and she has a real passion for books and scrolls," my uncle said. "She wanted to come, did you know that?" he asked.

"No I did not, uncle," I replied. "But I guessed it," I added.

"You were always a smart girl," my uncle said. "Sway likes to hide behind her books but I can sense that you will be the opposite," he said. "You seem like the type of person that will fight," he added.

I nodded slowly. Moments later the door opened and Mother and Father stepped into the dining room. I thanked my uncle for telling me about Sway before walking to the other end of the table and sitting down across Mother. Father on the other hand sat at the head of the table and looked down at my uncle. Father seemed slightly disappointed in my uncle but that was understandable. There are only a few reasons why people beg for money and even though we had it Father did not like giving money out but he would if the reason was good enough.

I remember this one time when a local farmer came to us. He needed some money to hire some men to help harvest his crop and Father gave him the money but every day during the harvest he oversaw his money was spent well because he knew that if this farmer did not harvest his crop the small village that we lived near would not be able to survive through the winter months.

Nothing really happened for the rest of the day aside from my uncle leaving this afternoon. The odd thing was the fact that he did not care about getting back as soon as possible. He got here within a day but I know he will not get back to Rome for a while. I now realise that there is defiantly something in Rome that he does not want to go back too. But since he is going back whatever reason he has for not wanting to go back is not more important than family.

I believe that family is above everything and I would never let anything happen to Father or Mother.


	4. Chapter Four - 7 January, 1422

**The Journals of S.M.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**7 January, 1422**

* * *

_7 January, 1422…_

Today I realised two things. The first thing was I told you very little about me. I mean I never mentioned anything about how I look. I do not really know why I think that is important but something is telling me to tell you. As if it will be important to you. The second thing is I have not told you about my training. I told you that I have been reading books but that was half true.

So I am ten, if you have not figured it out already, and basically I look like every ten year old. As far as I know I look like every other ten year old. How different could I be compared to everyone else? That is a stupid question. Of course I am different to everyone else. What I mean is that I am what everyone expects for a ten year old. Aside from the fact that I know more than the average ten year old knows. But I am talking about what I look like.

Anyway I have sandy blonde hair that is curled every morning after my bath by my handmaiden, Patrizia. My eyes are a dark brown colour with an almost perfect tanned skin. I do not spend much time outside but now with my extra training I am spending more time out in the sunlight but still inside our estate. I practice in the courtyard. Back to me first, I will tell you about my training soon but I should stick to one thing at a time.

I do not wear what other girls my age wear but since Father and Mother are the only semi-rich people around here how I dress cannot be compared to anyone else my age with the same sort of semi-rich parents. Semi-rich means that they are not rich, rich but they have more money than anyone else in the small village we live near.

So I wear a combination of girl clothing and boy clothing. I normally wear a shirt of white, a jacket of green, pants of black or pants of white with a sash of green for a belt. I just find it easily to get around Father's estate with pants on and with them on I cannot get in trouble for getting my knees all dirty. Mother does not like it when I get all dirty before midday.

The only time I do not wear stuff like that is if we are going into Florence to meet with my grandparents or I am training. For my training I normally wear shirts or short dresses which are more like tunics than dresses. The reason why I wear a dress at all is because of Mother. She never liked my training ever since I started a year ago because it was not something a normal girl would do. So she convinced Father that I should wear something more famine and the little difference was good enough for Mother. The training I am talking about is my physical training not my magical training. I only started that a few days ago.

My physical training is what it sounds like. It is the sort of training that builds up my physical strength. Apparently I was to learn physical training before I learned anything magical and I now understand why I need it. Being physically strong helps with my magic, or so I have been told. I have not started my magical training yet because I just started and Father says I need to learn more about it first.

So as you probably realised I have not learned anything magical yet but Father keeps saying that I have magical abilities. I understand why he has not taught me anything really magical yet. It is because I am ten and because I am ten I am still a little young and immature. Teaching anyone to control the elements is dangerous enough but teaching a ten year old is worse because you do not know what they will do with that magic. It could corrupt them before they even know what it could be used for.

If I ever have children I will do the same thing if they show magical capabilities, no matter if I only have daughters or sons. Everyone deserves a chance to be the best they can be and I will the best.


End file.
